


Bird Song

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: The Doctor really did try to keep an eye on her too much- building robotic birds which followed her around like a Disney princess and made nests in her hair was really going a step too far.





	Bird Song

The Mistress growls, swatting at the flying menace around her head.

"Get lost." She mutters, knocking it but not doing much more than altering its flight path as it loops around again, letting out a bizarre metallic chirp as it passes behind her.

Something settles in her hair and she brushes it out, scowling.

"I know you can hear me through these things and if you don't take them away I will break every last one." Missy threatens, glaring at the mechanical bird which whirs as it circles her again.

She kicks out at one too close to her foot, feeling a rush of satisfaction as she manages to catch it and take it out, feeling the impact through her steel toe capped boots and smiling ferally. Missy goes to crush it, foot coming down but just before she can the small creature shakes itself, very much like a real bird, makes a few confused chirps and shoots out from beneath her boot as it falls on the grass, seeking to grind the bird into the dirt.

The Mistress makes no noise this time but does manage to grab one of the birds out of its orbit, bearing the irritation of another settling into her hair.

"You asked for it." She says plainly and bitterly as the bird in her hand's chirping loops in answer to its circumstances.

Only hours later the Doctor is swarmed with his own birds, chirping replaced by metallic screeches and screams as they hurtle almost drunkenly and unpredictably around him where he sits in his library.

"How the hell did you get in here?" He asks, eyebrows dancing in his confusion before he spies the rolled up note on the floor.

The Doctor bends to grab it, wincing slightly as one of the birds hits his arm and spirals to the floor, recovering quickly enough to join its brethren only seconds later.

He sits up again, one arm protecting his head should any take a chance at it. He feels a weight on his head and sighs, feeling the strange sensation that is only eight or nine mechanical songbirds settling into your hair.

'Fuck off.' The note spells out elegantly along with the promise; 'Also if you send anything like them again I'll send back mechanical albatrosses instead. Love, your arch nemesis and the smarter of us xxx'


End file.
